Interesting Ideas
by smilelaughread
Summary: Bellatrix, for all her madness, has some pretty fantastic ideas sometimes. Written for Gamma Orionis' Kink Challenge at HPFC, with prompt #175, "swinging". Rodolphus/Narcissa and Lucius/Bellatrix. M for a reason, heed the warning, please.


_**Warning**: M for a reason, though it's not very explicit._

* * *

Narcissa opened the door, eyes on the floor. The black, very tall heels that stepped into view were undoubtedly her sister's, but she still didn't raise her eyes. And wouldn't until she was addressed.

"Greetings, Narcissa," Rodolphus greeted. It was then that she nodded up at him and let him lean in for a kiss on the cheek, as was customary.

She then turned to her sister, who also leaned down for a quick peck on the cheek.

"Please enter," Narcissa said, inviting them in with a sweep of her arm.

...

"I see you've redecorated, Cissy," Bellatrix commented as they made their way to the drawing room. "Malfoy antiques, I presume?"

Narcissa nodded, trying to repress the flush that threatened to colour her cheeks. "Lucius' father had them delivered before we arrived from our vacation. We've finally gotten it all sorted." She looked up at Rodolphus quickly. "Would either of you like anything to drink?"

Both refused, but Narcissa sent a House-Elf off to find their best wine. It wouldn't do for there to be no alcohol involved. Merlin only knew how hard it was to deal with Bellatrix without it.

The three of them quickly made their way around the room to the sofas, and got settled in.

"Is there anything new with the two of you?" Rodolphus questioned Narcissa politely. She spared a look at her sister and nearly rolled her eyes at the sight of Bellatrix eyeing the room. She probably wasn't paying attention to anything, the crazy woman. Narcissa inwardly snorted, and then remembered that she'd been questioned about something.

"Oh, nothing," she said loftily. "Just trying to settle in after the wedding, is all. It's been tiring and a little tense, but you don't need my whinging to tell you that, do you?" She fondly remembered the amount of complaints that had come from Bella when she and Rodolphus had first gotten married.

When Rodolphus didn't answer, Narcissa wondered with a sense of dread if she'd accidentally offended him. It was hard to remember that he wasn't directly related, and that she couldn't relax completely around him. Then, she noticed that Bella's eyes were also fixated at a point over her right shoulder, and turned to see Lucius in the doorway.

He was glaring at her, and Narcissa cringed and mentally gave herself a hard shove. "Hello, Lucius," she murmured, voice shaking slightly.

"You do not share the secrets of our home with _anyone, _Narcissa. Understood?" Lucius hissed under his breath, a false, carefully blank look secure on his face.

To her surprise, just as Lucius was about to do something drastic like pull her hair or slap her across the face, Rodolphus spoke up. "Come on, Lucius," he said, a small smirk on his face. "We're all family here, no need to worry. Look at her, you've terrified poor Narcissa."

Bella let out a sharp laugh at the comment, like she didn't believe that Narcissa was frightened, and then turned her dark eyes on Lucius. "Back off, Malfoy," she said. "Cissy didn't do anything wrong. Relax a bit, would you?"

Narcissa watched her husband's eyes flash dangerously, but he accepted the wine one of their House-Elves had, perceptively, deemed necessary to hand him. After inspecting the dark red liquid carefully, taking in the bouquet and tasting it, he nodded sharply and sank into his spot on the sofa beside Narcissa. She hoped her flinch hadn't been too obvious.

"So, Cissy," Bellatrix began after a moment or two of silence. "Was there any reason behind your invitation for tonight?"

Narcissa shrugged, eyes on the dark, reddish-brown mahogany table before her. "Lucius thought it would be nice to have the two of you over at the Manor. As thanks for the lovely wedding gift."

"Ah," Rodolphus said. "Did you like it?"

Narcissa chanced a grin up at him. "The trunk is beautiful, Rodolphus. I wonder – was it hand-carved?"

He nodded, returning her grin with a smirk of his own. "Yes, actually. I'm impressed."

She heard a hint of a snort from beside her, and looked carefully at her husband. He looked back at her, mouth curled up in a sneer.

"Yes, Lucius?" She asked him meekly, wondering what would be in store for her after the meeting with her sister and brother-in-law. She'd clearly overstepped plenty of rules he had never told her of.

"I was simply thinking that you could be a bit more discreet in your… drooling," he said.

Narcissa blinked. "Excuse me?" It was out of her mouth before she'd had the proper chance to think, and clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh- I'm so sorry, Lucius."

His expression hardened, but he made no move toward her.

She was reminded that she had guests when Bella's voice rang out again. "Narcissa, what kind of a man did you marry?" Bella stood, looking menacing in her rage.

Narcissa made a move to stop her sister, but she was already standing in front of Lucius.

Rodolphus, Narcissa noticed, simply sat back and watched the scene unfold.

"Quit picking on my sister," she hissed. "Or you'll find yourself on the wrong end of my wand with nothing to do but _beg_ for mercy."

"Rodolphus," Lucius said with a murderous expression on his face. "Control her!"

No one moved, except for Bella, who sat down on Lucius and straddled him, pinning his arms on the sofa beside his head, robes pushed up and heels in the air. Her head bent in close as she whispered to him. Narcissa didn't know what to do, but alarm bells were ringing in her head. This wasn't how the night was supposed to go!

And, more importantly than that, what was going on?

"Stop," she said quietly, unable to make her throat produce anything louder, not with both Lucius and Bella looking so… angry.

No one responded to that.

"Were you insinuating that Narcissa was _drooling _over my husband?" Bella questioned, eyes wild and tone hard. "Thinking that she would even ponder such thoughts shows me just how well you know her. Not at all. Since it obviously pains you to think of the possibility, maybe I should make you watch my husband fuck your wife. Hmm? What do you think of that?"

Narcissa felt faint. The room was too quiet when Bella finished her hissing, and her heart was racing.

"Bellatrix," Rodolphus warned. "Enough."

She whirled around, still planted firmly on Lucius Malfoy's lap. He looked speechless for about the first time in his life, eyes glassy and gaze unfocused. Narcissa was horrified.

"Go on, Cissy," Bellatrix said. "Kiss him. I can tell Lucius likes it."

"Excuse me?" Narcissa repeated for the second time that night. It was truly getting to be quite the disaster. After Bella and Rodolphus left, Lucius would find a way to hurt her, and they'd be searching for pieces of her for decades to come.

She looked over at Rodolphus, who had a curious glint in his eyes. "Do you not feel the need to… for lack of a better phrase, fuck him over a little?" He asked slowly.

Narcissa shook. "No," she said. "Oh Merlin, you're considering it. Stop. No. The lot of you have gone crazy. I-I-"

Rodolphus locked gazes with her. "Don't you want to make him squirm, just a little?"

Admittedly, it was an offer Narcissa had to think about. "How?"

Rodolphus shrugged. "I know ways," he said cryptically.

Bella let out a huff. "If you're going to be boring again, Cissy, tell me now and let me get off of the embarrassingly little prick your husband here has got poking at my thigh."

Narcissa wasn't sure she'd heard correctly. "What?" She couldn't find it in her to be more eloquent.

Bella grinned wildly, throwing her long, voluminous hair over her shoulder. "I'm telling you, as bluntly as possible, that Lucius here seems to like my idea. At least the, er, _little_ Lucius does."

"You're mad," Narcissa exclaimed, finding something inherently wrong in her sister and husband's minds. And actions. And, in Lucius' case, reactions.

Bella simply scoffed. "It's just like you to be so uptight and prissy, Cissy." She let out a laugh, "It even rhymes!"

Narcissa's cheeks reddened.

"Besides," Bella continued. "Haven't you heard of swinging? You know, being committed but partaking in _activities_ with others?"

"Swinging." Narcissa simply repeated the word. "But-Lucius won't let-"

"Lucius Malfoy, dear Merlin, do you have any objections to this little…" Bella's teeth curled up in a sneer. "Social activity?"

Silence, and Narcissa could hardly get herself to breathe. She told herself it was because she dreaded that his answer would be in the negative, but she had a slight worry that it was quite the opposite.

Bella's laughter rang out, and Narcissa stiffened. "I'll take that as a no, Malfoy." She turned to Narcissa and Rodolphus, "So?" She sounded as though she wasn't sure why they hadn't started yet.

The walls seemed to spin again, and Narcissa thought she might burn to death from the flames that burned her cheeks a deep red (or maybe from the heat of arousal that threatened to overwhelm her).

Rodolphus, who'd somehow managed to stand up without catching her attention, suddenly pulled her hair back, opening her face up to him. From his vantage point above her, he began his attack. Granted, it was a rather pleasurable one, but Narcissa struggled against his hard grip nonetheless.

Mind going blank when he opened his mouth to her, Narcissa realised that it wasn't all that bad. In fact, she could safely say that her sister was a rather lucky woman. And then their tongues met and she had to consciously remind herself that she wasn't supposed to be enjoying it. Her husband may have given her permission, but she had her own standards – her own morals, dammit!

She realised she was giving into the kiss when she admitted her pleasure in breathy little moans, Rodolphus' quickened breath beginning to mingle with her own. Waves of warmth from their heavy gasping flowed over her face, pleasurable and tingle-inducing.

She became aware of fingers tugging gently in her tangled hair and vaguely noted that he was responding with the same certainty of feeling that she was. There was a new depth in this kiss, and then a sharp gasp from the other side of the room broke through the haze that had gathered in her mind.

She pulled away quickly, hand flying up to rub at her scalp. Merlin, Rodolphus had a tight grip. She didn't think she could bear admitting that she didn't find the pain all that unpleasant, though.

She remembered that Lucius' gasp had brought her back up to the surface, and glanced over at him, thinking she'd upset him greatly and anticipating some sort of hostile response.

Instead she saw that Bella, who was hovering just over him, had a sickeningly smug expression on her face, a stark contrast to the blankness on Lucius' face.

Narcissa felt like she would be sick. "Lucius," she tried.

He growled something, and Bella just laughed.

"What did he say?" Asked Narcissa carefully, one hand working to smooth her hair down again and the other somehow making its way to her mouth without her permission to feel the prickling that was somehow immensely distracting.

"He said it's, pardon my commoner tongue, bloody hot," Bella answered. "Didn't you, Lucius dear? I told you it's exciting to watch your partner with someone else. You like it, hmm? You want to see more? Let's see if dear old Cissy will agree. I must warn you that she's a bit of a stick in the mud."

Narcissa felt nauseated when the words her sister had just uttered reached her brain, imagining all manner of reactions from Lucius, but stayed silent and watched her husband's face. She had been brought up to follow her husband's wishes, and if that was really what he wanted… well, she wasn't about to say no.

There were no ulterior motives on her part, no way.

Her fingers were still tracing her lips.

Then, Bella did something sickening(ly arousing), lowering her smirking lips down to Lucius'. Narcissa watched as her sister proceeded to forcibly push his lips apart, insinuating her tongue between them. A red-hot flush lit her cheeks up, but she had to agree with Bella. It was incredibly hot. So hot it threatened to burn right through any and all reservations she could have. And then some.

For the few moments she sat, frozen in place, she had the image of a darker version of herself – a louder, more dominating, more upfront Narcissa Black… er, Malfoy. She would look amazing next to the fair Lucius, just as Bella did. Less like a blood relative, more like a passionate partner.

Maybe she would have the courage to begin encounters, sexual ones, with Lucius if that were the case.

Unfortunately, she thought self-deprecatingly, he was stuck with the uptight, goody-goody Narcissa, who could hardly say a word in her own defence or speak up about the things that brought her pleasure.

She watched as her sister's hands trailed from Lucius' shoulders down to his chest, and then even lower to brush against the hardened flesh she'd been mocking moments earlier.

A soft touch on her shoulder made her start, and she remembered that she wasn't alone. Her blush was answered with a smirk from Rodolphus, and then he pulled her back so the two of them were falling down onto the thick carpet below them. The _expensive_ carpet. The one the Malfoys had sent Lucius and herself.

She couldn't care less; his fingertips were spreading sparks across her skin, making her spine straighten and heat begin to pool deep within her. Fueled by her dark-Narcissa fantasy from moments before, she let out an unrestrained groan when Rodolphus rolled over so that he was on top of her, lying between her legs.

Her robe had somehow come undone, despite all the buttons, but she couldn't even bring herself to care about the fact that she'd probably ruined one of her best, most expensive robes. Instead, she focused on the slightly cold hands that were pushing her shirt up, and the lips that were pressing against the pulse point at her neck.

She heard a distinctively feminine giggle from somewhere across the room. Bella. For a moment, she wanted to stop cold and go admit herself into St. Mungo's Mind-Healing ward, but then Rodolphus bit down, and she felt herself turn to jelly. To hell with propriety and the terrible thing the four of them were willingly doing. Rodolphus knew how to get a response from her, and wasn't holding back.

Besides, hadn't Bella said it was just some sort of recreational activity to blow off steam? Besides, hadn't Lucius given his consent? If the sounds were anything to judge, neither of them was second-guessing their decisions.

Someone muttered something, and Narcissa thought it might have been her, but suddenly her bare back was pressed against the high-pile rug and she could hardly concentrate. A low growl escaped Rodolphus' lips, and he tried to push his fingers between her legs. Unwilling to be taken advantage of, Narcissa twisted her body so that she could gain enough momentum and flipped them over.

Sitting atop him with a clear view to what Bella and her husband were doing, she stared down at Rodolphus. Gasping from whatever she'd managed to exert herself with, she said, "No power games tonight, Rodolphus."

He nodded, eyes alight with something she imagined was mirrored right back in hers.

She saw, from the corner of her eye, Bella arch her back and hiss something between her teeth at Lucius. Not to be outdone, she began to unbutton Rodolphus' expensive-looking white shirt. He'd taken his robe off at some point, and Narcissa was glad for it.

Something had unlocked within her, and she felt wobbly with want.

She lowered her head to his neck, carefully assaulting it with licks and nips, slowly gaining confidence. If he had no qualms with her sinking her teeth into his skin then, by God, she was going to do it.

He raised his hips to meet her, and she ground back in retaliation, the arousal that had been pooling in her stomach roaring through her body and veins like some sort of inferno.

He groaned deep in the back of his throat, and suddenly she was tumbling back, hitting the rug with the small of her back. The slight twinge from the friction was not enough to stop her excited murmur as he smirked at her from his point between her legs, then her gasp when he bowed his head and began an attack. She gulped aloud, mind blank from the onslaught of sensory stimulation.

"Please, please," Narcissa found herself muttering, head thrown back. "Rodolphus," she breathed.

He used his tongue and teeth in an incredible, sinful way, and she couldn't stop her thighs from shaking or clamping around his head. Her mouth was open and sounds were leaking out, but she found that she didn't care. The only thing in the world was Rodolphus, namely his mouth.

Suddenly, he stopped his activities, and she nearly cried in despair. Rodolphus looked her in the eyes with such intensity that the protest she was about to let loose died on her lips. "You want it, Narcissa?"

"Deep inside me," she confirmed with more confidence than she felt, what with Lucius being in the same room. "Now," she was impatient.

"Very well," he answered, mouth glistening and eyes sparkling. He reached down and unbuttoned his trousers with a deft hand, only breaking eye-contact with her once, to look over at Lucius and Bella. Narcissa didn't trust herself to look, and kept her attention on the man who was about to fuck her, if she allowed herself to think about it in such terms.

The seconds stretched on forever, it seemed, and Narcissa felt decidedly frustrated. With a small growl, she lifted her hips, nudging him pointedly.

"Patience, my dear," he drawled, guiding himself into her slowly. She screwed her eyes shut and then decided she wanted to watch him, meeting his gaze. As he began to pick up his pace, she grabbed onto his open shirt, barely hanging off of his shoulders, and pulled him down to kiss.

A thrill ran through her at the taste on his lips, and she set upon devouring him. Fully. Like some sort of reverse-Dementor, he was fueling the fire in her soul, making bright flashes of light spot her vision.

And then he let loose a deep thrust, and she had to break the lip lock to gasp. He continued his actions, making her back rub against the rug again and again and again, and she didn't stop her small breaths and groans. Feeling completely uninhibited, she reached up to thread her fingers through his hair, pulling slightly when his fingers dug into her hips.

He let out a hiss and closed his eyes, "Yes, _yes_," he groaned.

She couldn't hear what was going on beside her in the same room, and, honestly, couldn't have been _Imperiused_ to care. She was wholly interested in what was happening with her, or rather in her, and bit her lip to stifle a cry.

"Naricssa," there was a warning tone in his voice, and she realised she'd pulled slightly too hard on his hair.

Grinning, she tightened her grasp, and he choked out his surprise. "Merlin," he muttered, and Narcissa wondered when she'd died and gone to heaven.

There was a delightful tension tingling in her thighs, but she didn't want it to be over yet. Not by a long shot.

He twisted his hips slightly, changing the angle of the next thrust, and Narcissa threw all caution to the wind.

She was treading the line between sanity and complete, mindless bliss, and didn't know what to do. Her legs, which had been hooked around his waist, pulled him in closer, and finally she pulled his hair again, rewarded with his low objection once again.

He sped up as she began moving along with him, increasing the friction and delicious heat. Then, feeling the wash of relief rush over her, she cried out her release and nearly let a tear loose at the intensity with which it hit her.

She was going to die.

He took his time, prolonging her euphoria another few seconds, and then was pulsing into her, too. He whispered a litany of curses into her neck, biting down on the juncture between it and her collarbone for good measure. Then, he fell on top of her, remembering in the last second to roll and avoid flattening her.

Narcissa's mouth was still open, utterly mind-blown and speechless.

"Good job, Rodolphus," Bella giggled. It broke Narcissa from her stupor, and she felt a flush of embarrassment rush to her cheeks as she surmised her position. On the ground, naked, disoriented. "I think you've reduced her to speechlessness. Have _you_ ever done that to her, Lucius?"

"Of course I ha-"

"Hmm…" Bella said. Narcissa tried to gather her thoughts, but couldn't, for the life of her, manage it. "Why, look at the time!"

Narcissa boggled at the way her sister appeared to be completely composed, even half-undressed and sitting on Lucius' lap. "I must say, we will be late for our _meeting_, Rodolphus, if we don't hurry up. Sorry to leave so abruptly."

Both Bella and her husband began retrieving their articles of clothing from wherever they'd been scattered and quickly dressed again. Narcissa, still retaining, to some degree, her good manners, stood and got dressed as well, spelling her clothes back onto her body.

She made idle chatter with Bella to the door, ("Thank you both for coming over," and "I hope the Healer gets back to you about those magic fluctuations,") and then opened it, still slightly stunned.

"I must say, Cissy," Bella said, "we should do that again."

With that, she grabbed onto her husband's arm. They turned, synchronised, on their heels and were gone. Narcissa stared at where they'd just stood with a gobsmacked feeling spreading through her. Then she smiled.

What a crazy family she had. But what tantalising, remarkable, marvellous ideas they had… She licked her lips at the memory and returned to the drawing room, back to Lucius, and awaited her punishment.

Let it be said that she'd never spelled out, precisely, that she disliked said punishment.

* * *

_Written for Gamma Orionis' Kink Challenge at HPFC, with prompt #175, "swinging". It was very interesting and (dare I say it?) fun to write. I may do another one..._

_Leave me a review?_


End file.
